


i believe in order, freedom's flawed

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are bringing some strange ideas to our ears and we would like to know what they mean" -Acts 17:20 NIV</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe in order, freedom's flawed

**Author's Note:**

> title from hail the saints by electric century

the pads of josh’s fingers graze tyler’s flawless skin, leaving behind light burn marks on the milky exterior.

 

tyler’s breath hitches in his throat at the unique pain, the sensation only applicable to the contact of angels and demons. especially when the hell-bound creatures initiate it. 

 

he makes special care to avoid the starch white wings as he makes his patterns.

 

“watchya thinkin’ ‘bout baby?” josh says, etching patterns into his forbidden lover’s flesh.

 

tyler exhales slowly through his nose and closes his eyes as the diluted smell of his scorched skin fills their secret, but shared, tiny sleeping space.

 

he answers regretfully, moving so his lover wouldn’t burn him anymore.

 

“the future,” he answers quietly. “i do not know what either of us will be like in five, ten, fifteen years...and it terrifies me.”

 

he wipes a small tear from the corners of his eyes before going back to face the ceiling. the demon’s face remains pleasantly apathetic and unsupportive. but tyler knows the cocky eyebrows and pursed lips are just a side effect of taking residence in hell.

 

the devil can show emotion, sure. but he chooses not to.

 

josh cracks a seemingly meaningless small smile before he responds to his heavenly paramour. 

 

“does it really matter?”

 

tyler, who _was_ looking up at the ceiling, is now making ferocious and unwavering eye contact with the infernal creature he calls a boyfriend. 

 

josh continues. “maybe we’ll break up and maybe we won’t, but that’s okay. we’re together now, and the moment is truly what matters. if we’re in love, does our future matter?”

 

that’s the thing about about dating someone opposite of you. particularly as opposite as god and godless, heaven and hell, love and apathy, hope and nothing.

 

angels are all future based, _nothing_ stays “in the moment.” 

 

who will get into heaven? will this person’s and that person’s conflicting prayers be fulfilled? or will they just be answered? how will they be answered? 

 

life in hell is as different as different can get. there, it’s hear all evil, see all evil, speak all evil. decisions are quick and mindless. 

 

satan has better things to do than fuck around with people who fucked up their lives. and all his demons have the exact same mindset.

 

josh thinks for moment and lives for the moment, which annoys tyler to no goddamn end.

 

tyler exhales slowly through his nose again and flips on his stomach so his wings can spread out more comfortably. he turns his head away from josh, avoiding eye contact at all costs. 

 

“you are right,” is all he says. the angel just doesn’t want to fight with josh. it’s not in his nature. 

 

josh assumes everything is fine and begins tracing tyler’s spine. 

 

but it’s not.

  
it is most definitely not.

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have awful writers block atm (i wrote this a few months ago) so please hmu with tips on how to get over this shit over @ my tumblr andimsatan. pls don't forget to leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
